Study Partners
by Hanaryme
Summary: Alfred, a young typical highschooler, has always considered his life as BORING. Until the arrival of a new student, Arthur, to whom he begins to stalk, Alfred is in danger of failing one of the biggest exams of his life, he asks Arthur to be his study partner,to their surprise they grow closer in every session.WARNING Yaoi, and smut in later chapters, USUK, PruCan, hints of others
1. Transfer student!

Hi guys! This is my first fan-fiction on this website and I thought I'd start it off with some good old UsUk! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and there shall be many more to come in people like this :D

* * *

After school, Alfred went into the library. Typically, the American never went there; however with the addition of a new transfer student into his class, he began to stalk the poor lad where ever he went, quite obviously without his consent, or to his knowledge...

He sat down at the large oak table, opposite to the transfer student; he picked up the nearest book to him, and opened it to make it look like he's reading it. He then looked up from the desk, to study the teen. His light blonde hair bordered his smooth pale face, his emerald eyes focused on the book he is reading, and his rather unusual eyebrows raising to what Alfred assumed was an interesting part of the book. He continued his investigation of him, until he came to the realisation... 'Here I am, staring at him like some kind of creep, and I don't even know his name!' The transfer student finally noticed that he was being watched, although feeling uncomfortable in his current state, he raised his head to look at the American.  
"Excuse me...I-is something...wrong?" he asks with a questioning tone, his accent was not thick but Alfred found it was easy to identify. 'British...' Alfred then froze, not sure on how to reply, or what excuse he could use for staring at the Brit's face...  
"What? Oh, er...It's nothing, I..I just realised...You're the new t-transfer student, what's your name, dude?" He stuttered, Alfred clearly being nervous about the situation he has just entered...  
"I see... I suppose there's no harm in introducing myself, my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He replied a small smile on his face as a sign of friendliness.  
"My name is Alfred! But you can call me Al" the American grinned, calming down after Arthur has dropped his suspicion.  
"Ah, I'm already aware of that, you get told off enough by teachers for me to figure out your name" he said calmly.  
"Hey! It's not me all the time" he argued, a blush appearing on his face out of embarrassment.  
"That may be true, but it is you most of the time" Arthur chuckled, finding it amusing how easy it was to torment the other.  
"So... What you reading?" Asked Alfred, so desperate to change the subject.  
"Sherlock Holmes." Arthur quickly stated.  
"Dude, like seriously?" Alfred laughed out loud, disrupting the others in the library.  
"Well, at least I'm not the one reading fifty shades of grey..." Arthur informed, and in shock Alfred looked down at the book he was holding, revealing the book's title which was originally covered with his large hands, and as quickly as he could, he put the book down, his blush now reaching his ears, he blurted.  
"Yeah, I got to go now, my mom wants me home by five today, see ya dude." He stood up then proceeding to rapidly leave the room...  
"It's not dude, it's Arthur" the Brit sighed, his attention drawn back to his novel...

-Alfred's PoV-

I left the room as quickly as I could. I felt my face heat up the instant he said what book I was holding. A hero shouldn't be seen with a women's book! Once I had exited the school, I jogged home, not wanting to be in public for long with my face like this... I got my keys out of my jeans pocket and placed them into the door. I went upstairs, not bothering to say hi to my mom, and stormed into my brothers room.  
"Bro, I need some advice!" I almost yelled. Mattie looked up, scared by my epic entrance.  
"Al could you AT LEAST knock before you suddenly barge into my room?!" he said, clearly mad, my Mattie never seemed to be able to yell, or at least never felt the need to.  
"Why?! It's not as if you were doin' anything..." I stated.  
"Well, I WAS talking to Gilbert, but then you decided to come and interrupt our conversation." He sighed, looking down.  
"Dude, I'm sorry. But anyways, I seriously like need some help right now"  
"Ugh, fine, just spill it already" closing his eyes. I told him everything starting from when Arthur came to our class to what just happened, obviously leaving out the small details. Like how I've been stalking him... Mattie was always such a good listener, probably because that's all he could really do when he never seemed to be noticed, I wonder why... Suddenly, Mattie started laughing.  
"Hey! What's so funny?!" I yelled at him, how could he be so mean?!  
"Aww it sounds like my brother is growing up, and has a crush on somebody" Mattie said in between laughs. What? A crush? Hell no, as if I liked Arthur I mean, I hardly know the guy! Let alone the fact he is a boy... My face felt red hot once again.  
"Bro, not cool, I don't like him!" I argued, annoyed now.  
"D'aww look he's embarrassed now." He said wiping his eyes, and finally stopping laughing.  
"Ugh, you were no help AT ALL" I moaned, leaving the now calm Mattie in his room alone. I mean seriously, why would I like that guy? Sure, he may have a nice pretty face, he's smart and my god his accent is sexy... Wait, I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING LIKE THIS!

* * *

I'm rather proud of this, I came up with the idea during chemistry, and thought it would be awesome to start writing fan-fictions on this site, so please review, arigatou!


	2. A lucky encounter!

Well second chapter is up, sorry it took so long, it's hard to be motivated when your friends have gone on a trip for a WHOLE week, so thanks for what I hoped would be your patience and I promise I'll update faster/sooner next time! (O.O)

* * *

The next day followed that embarrassing event, surely for Alfred it was; and the classes went by like nothing. The bell rung to indicate that the day as ended and Arthur was the last to leave the room, so that he didn't have to deal with the battle to the almost-death on the way out. For him, this school was completely brutal in comparison to the private school he had previously attended in Britain...

As soon as the young Brit stepped outside onto the dusty pathway in front of him, he squinted his eyes. Bloody hell, I don't think I'll get used to seeing sunlight every day. Thought the lad, clearly used to the miserable weather in England. As soon as it had gotten easier for Arthur to see, he noticed a bright red sports car parked just outside the school gates, he wondered who the hell could possibly afford the overly-priced vehicle. Though the question was answered as fast as it was asked as a fairly tall man emerged from the driver's side of the car. The male had blue eyes, though they were not a bright and shiny as the American's, they held a spark of confidence. His golden blonde hair cascades down to his shoulders. It took Arthur a rather long time before he realised that two more had left the vehicle, the Brit wasn't certain but he believed all three were in his year. Much to his surprise, the trio headed towards him, and once they had finally reached their destination, the blonde, who Arthur suspected to be the leader of the group or something like that opened his mouth to speak.

"Bonjour, mon nouvel ami, it's nice to meet you, a new face is always so refreshing" he winked, to which Arthur didn't understand why. The Brit had picked up the irritating accent, which he already loathed 'French...' he groaned.  
"Well nice to meet you too I suppose..." Arthur replied. He hasn't even been talking to the French male for that long and he already wanted to retreat. "Ohonhonhon, I can see why you're so awkward, you don't even know out names yet! I'm Francis, this is Antonio and this is-"  
"And I'M Gil, but you can call me god!" He laughed, interrupting Francis. Before continuing, Francis gave the German a funny look before facing back to Arthur. "Anyway...Gil, Toni and I are heading to the club later, care to join us, so we can get to...know you better?" Francis asked.  
"There is NO bloody way I'm heading to a club, now I'll ask kindly before resorting to violence, but get out of the way frog." The Brit demanded, despite saying that was a kind request, his tone was clearly indicating otherwise. In shock, Francis moved back, to let the Brit pass, and Arthur did just that. Eventually, once they fully grasped what had just happened, the "frog" shouted.  
"I won't give up THAT easily, mon ami, I'll get you to join me eventually" however, Arthur had already gone far enough to not be able to hear. Arthur lifted his arm and pulled up his sleeve a little to check his watch, it was almost time for his work-shift, so he decided to jog home at a slow pace, just to get there a little sooner to get changed...

* * *

Alfred's PoV

I wondered around downtown for a bit, I really couldn't be arsed to go home, sure Mattie is pretty cool but I really hate how cold my house seems. I feel like if my mom and dad didn't argue and fight so much we'd have more freedom, and be SO much happier... To waste some time before I was forced to go back to that hell, I decided to get some coffee from the café in front of me. I stepped inside and the aroma of tea, coffee and pastries filled my nostrils and I sat down at the nearest table to me. Man, I'm so fucking stressed; I needed to get somebody to teach me some shit so that I can pass my finals. I mean seriously, what kind of hero would have to like repeat a year?! A small feminine voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, so what can I get for you?" she chirped, at least somebody was in a good mood...  
"Oh um, I'll have a cup of coffee, black and two muffins, I don't really care which ones, surprise me." I replied, maintaining a somewhat believable smile.  
"Sure thing" She said, returning the smile. And she walked off and gave my order to whoever was behind the counter.

* * *

Flashback-  
"Alright class, we're done for today, don't forget to do that assignment else you'll be staying to finish it!" Our teacher, Miss. Héderváry yelled. I stood up from my chair and walked quickly to the door, then suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder, scaring the shit out of me! I turned around and it was Miss. Héderváry's hand.  
"Not you, Alfred Jones, I need a word with you..." she stated.  
"Oooohhhhh somebody's in trouble! Kesesese" Gilbert teased, laughing.  
"Shut it Beilschmidt, else you'll be staying here in detention" she threatened the German. Holding up a frying pan in her other hand. _How did she even fucking get it?!_  
"Ah! Sorry Liz, won't happen again!" He yelled while retreating.  
"It's Miss. Héderváry to you" She yelled back, god, she was loud.  
"So Miss...What did you need me for?" I asked, worried and anxious about the scolding to come.  
"Right, it's about your grades, I think you need extra help with your maths, else you'll probably fail your finals" she explained.  
"Well, gee thanks for your faith in me" I said sarcastically.  
"Al, if you don't pass, it means you'll have to REPEAT a year, do you honestly want that?" She argued. She did have a point, I did NOT want another year in this jungle.  
"Help from where though, like really, I can't think of anything"  
"Try asking a class-mate, one who knows what they're doing. Ivan is amazing at maths, as well as Francis, and I believe the new student, Arthur is highly capable, even though I haven't had the chance to test him yet" she replied.

Well I know I'm not asking the pervert, and I'm 100% CERTAIN I'm not asking Ivan, have you seen him? He's fucking crazy not to mention unbelievably scary! "I'll ask Artie then! Gives me a chance to get to know him better!" I said, grinning, now this would be fun, I'll become the best of bros with him!  
"Yeah, yeah go do that, we're done here by the way, now hurry up out of here, I do have a life outside of this prison" She moaned...

* * *

End of flashback.

"Excuse me, sir, here's your drink and muffins" A familiar voice said, mindlessly putting my order on the table.  
"Thanks du- WAIT, ARTIE YOU WORK HERE?!" I yelled, disrupting other customers, once I realised who it was. Clearly, he wasn't even registering who he was serving at first, because he looked just as shocked as I was. THIS IS FATE  
"Alfred?! What are you doing here." He hissed, something is telling me he wasn't as happy as I was to see him.  
"I was just hungry, dude, chillax. But seriously dude what luck, can you become like my tutor or like something like t-that? I... I kinda need help else I'll fail my f-finals" I blurted out what was on my mind. _Shit, why did I ask so suddenly, nice going..._ Arthur looked like he was thinking before he stopped to look at me and asked.  
"Why couldn't you get somebody else to help?"  
"Because... I want to spend time with you dude!" I rushed out. Oh god. If I put it that way... It makes me sound like I want him to be my_ "Study" partner_. I felt blood rush to my face in embarrassment. Arthur clearly looked a little embarrassed himself, a small tint of red of his cheeks, only just noticeable. He looked rather cute, though I don't see why I just that, so why did I. Really like... I should stop thinking.

"Fine, I'll help you but only because you seem so pathetic when you're begging for help not because I want to spend time with you or anything... you git" He sighed.  
"Oh by the way, I'm done with my food and coffee now dude, you can take it away now" I said. He looked down at the table, his eyes widened.  
"YOU SPENT THE WHOLE TIME TALKING, WHEN DID YOU HAVE THE BLOODY TIME TO FINISH YOUR FOOD!" He yelled, the customers interrupted for a SECOND time.  
"A true hero never reveals his secret!" I said laughing. "So I'll see you around I guess Artie!" I grinned, putting down my money on the table and walking out.

Maybe...Today wasn't such a bad day afterall...

* * *

Not my best work, I'll admit, but at least the plot got somewhere. Thanks for reading! :D


	3. First session, start!

Hi again guys! I promised I'd update this fiction earlier, so I did, go me! I wasn't originally planning on it, but there's some PruCan smut in the chapter (because of some friend *coughs* Abbie *coughs*) but I think if you didn't want to read it, you can skip it without confusing the plot or something like that, so enjoy :3

* * *

**Matthew's PoV**

It was a Saturday morning, and I was already out of things to do. I decided to lie back down in my comfy bed, next to my polar bear plush I got when I was younger. Lying down has always helped me think, it keeps me calm, I guess. I knew that Al was planning to bring this Arthur guy... Wasn't that the guy that Al has been obsessing about over the last couple of days? Oh well, he was planning on bringing him over to study. And I don't want to be around if Al decides to make a move on his little crush tonight. At least it gives me an excuse to hang out with Gil later, unfortunately, even though Al accepts who I am he's still super protective of me, and he's not the best of friends with Gilbert, just adding to the list, regardless, I pick up my new phone (my old one broke when I was pushed over the other month because nobody saw me) and clicked on Gil's name, it rung twice before he answered.  
"Hey Mattie! You calling' to see how zhe awesome me is doing?" he asked, sounding as joyful as ever.  
"Well... Kind of... Are y-you busy later? I kind of want out of my house for a couple of hours..." I replied my voice quiet as usual. I really hate the fact I have a little voice.  
"Are you on about Al? I heard he was planning on dragging the new kid to his house to teach him!" He laughed. _Wait... Dragged?_  
"Sure, you can come over and hang out with your awesome boyfriend" I could almost feel his grin from across the phone.  
"I'll come over at six, ok?" I said, wanting to make sure I don't disturb anything he may have been doing.  
"Cool! See you later!" he responded, before hanging up. _That's right... It's been 6 months since Gilbert confessed to me, and I admitted the feelings were mutual. Six months since we began dating. _

* * *

I knocked at his door, loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough to not disturb others in the apartments nearby. Almost instantly, Gil opened the door rapidly.  
"Finally! I've been waiting for you for 43 seconds! How could you keep the awesome me waiting?" He said loudly.  
"S-sorry..." was all I could get out. I found it really hard to talk to Gil face to face, even after all this time I get nervous.  
"I forgive you, come in!" Gilbert returned to his apartment, I followed after. We played a few games on his Xbox, little to my surprise, Gilbert won every time. We sat down on the bed; Gilbert shuffled around in his spot.  
"Mattie...Can I ask you something?" He asked, looking a little nervous.  
"Sure. You can ask me anything" I said, smiling to show him my consent.  
"Why haven't you told your parents about you know...Us?" He questioned, looking down. It was unusual to see Gil in a mood other than his normal happy self, so this just worried me further... What if he thinks I'm ashamed of us?  
"It's because...Well... It's because... I'm scared, of what they'll think. I know my mom may be okay with it but... You know what my dad is like..." I sounded like such a pathetic idiot saying it like that, but it was probably the best answer I could give him. My eyes began to water, and I felt tears go down my face. "Mattie... It's okay I understand." He said, his eyes hiding concern. He looked at me and reached his hand towards my face to wipe my tears. He leans in, his crimson eyes meeting my violet eyes...

* * *

**3rd Person (Warning: Smut part)**

The Canadian's lips met the German's, the kiss getting needier every second. Matthew let out a quiet and soft moan, which to Gilbert, meant to go further. The German licked the Canadian's lips, begging for entrance, to which he was granted. Gilbert took the opportunity to explore his boyfriend's mouth, causing him to moan further. It took poor Matthew a while to realise he was as red as a tomato, as he was so distracted by his albino. The two pulled away, trying to regain their breath, a smirk grew on the German's lips to see that his boyfriend's face was matching his eyes. The Canadian felt exposed in the German's sight, he was always able to see Matthew, and tell what he is thinking. But his thoughts were interrupted when Gilbert had pushed his down onto his back gently. Matthew's eyes widened, he knew quite clearly where this was going, and he had no intention to stop it. Faster than the Canadian could even process, Gilbert removed his light blue shirt. He kissed his lips briefly before moving to his neck, sucking on his skin gently, but hard enough to leave a mark, claiming Matthew was his lover, not anybody else's. He continued to do this, but he began to use his finger to circle the area around the Canadian's nipple, causing the lad to gasp when he moved his head to lick the now hardened nubs. Matthew whined when Gilbert had stopped, causing him to chuckle; Matthew realised that Gilbert had decided to direct his attention to the issue down below, causing his face to heat up once again. The German unbuttoned and removed the Canadian's trousers and removed his pants, revealing the now hardened member. Gilbert admired the sight of his boyfriend beneath him before massaging Matthew's growing need, his own member getting more excited by each moan Matthew made. Leaning in, Gilbert drew close enough for Matthew to feel his hot breath ghost over his excitement, causing him to shudder. Eventually, the German gave the head a lick, before his length had become enveloped by his partner's mouth, making the other moan loudly, stuttering Gilbert's name. The licks, bobbing and sucking was joined with a moan coming from the smaller man, which at one point caused Gilbert to moan himself, sending the vibrations down his boyfriend's length.  
"G-Gil... I'm..." he stutters out, though what he would've said next is clear to the German.  
"Okay..." He mutters back, replacing where his mouth was with his hand, pumping the member a few times before Matthew had released his seed. Gilbert gets off of the bed, causing Matthew to moan a little bit in disappointment, only to shut up once he realised Gilbert was just fetching something. He coats his fingers in the substance, and looks Matthew in the eyes.  
"I know the awesome me is hard to resist but, do you really-"  
"Yes I do, just please hurry" the Canadian rushed out, interrupting the German.  
"Ok. If you are sure..." He kisses Matthew once more, in attempt to distract him while Gilbert's finger slowly slides into his entrance, Matthew hisses.  
"Ouch..."  
"Sorry, did that hurt you much?" he said, concerned.  
"It's fine... I'm used to it now" the Canadian replied, smiling to reassure his boyfriend, who has now continued, he proceeds to put in a second finger, stretching and scissoring, to make room for a third, which eventually joins. The Canadian is panting and is member has begun to rise once again. After a while, Gilbert begins to move his fingers around, doing small thrusts in an attempt to find something. Luckily for him, his search did not go unrewarded, as Matthew arched his back moaning loudly.  
"T-Th-There!" he exclaimed. Gilbert continues to target the area, the other's moans getting louder by each turn. Suddenly, his hole felt empty as Gilbert had removed his fingers, causing the Canadian to groan again. Gilbert had been preparing his own member, the Canadian just staring in awe at the size...  
"That's... not going to fit in there..." he said.  
"It will, just trust me Mattie." He replied, giving his lover a small smile. He then lined up his body with Matthew's, grabbing his hips, the Canadian closed his eyes, trying the prepare himself for what was coming.  
"Hey. I want to see your awesome eyes, please open them" he sighed. The Canadian submitted to his request, opening his eyelids, revealing his violet eyes. Suddenly, the German begin to slide into the Canadian, causing him to gasp and hiss, they met eyes to communicate, Gilbert continuing slowly until Mattie adapted, to which when the pain turned to pleasure, he sped up and increased the power put into his thrusts, once again looking for that spot.  
"GI-GIL!" the Canadian 'shouted', a grin appeared on Gilbert's lips, as he continuously aimed for that spot, he felt that he was close.  
"Mattie, I'm close" he said in between breaths, sweat beading on his forehead.  
"Mhm, same, if you don't mind... could you go..?" the German began to speed up faster, the Canadian calling his lover's name, and for a second time, releasing his seed, shortly after, the German followed, the German collapsed next to the Canadian, both reaching for the duvet they carelessly through on the floor and wrapped it around each other, the German reached for his clock and set an alarm for 2 hours.  
"I don't want to make you seem suspicious" he said, kissing the other's forehead gently. The Canadian half-asleep already.  
"Mattie... Ich liebe dich" he muttered before falling asleep with Matthew in his arms, a smile grew on the smaller male's face, before he too, fell into slumber...

**(It kinda ends here)**

* * *

**Meanwhile... Alfred's PoV **

I've got everything ready for Artie and me! I ordered a few extra large pizzas, got tons of cola and I even went through the trouble of getting some tea for him. What a generous hero I am! He should be here in about 15 minutes so I decided to have a quick shower and change quickly before he arrives, I'm so pumped for this... I entered the shower and began to wash my hair, one day hoping that cowlick of mine will just deflate or something. I stood there spacing out probably thinking about life (Admit it dudes, we all do it) but I was totally not scared when a rather loud ringing came from nowhere! Shit, Artie was here... I rushed out of the shower, falling on the cold tiles as I did so. _Ouch_. And I wrapped a towel around my torso and ran downstairs to get the door.  
"Yo dude! Glad you could make it." I said, in between breaths, my face red. Man, I'm a football player how am I tired after that?! Arthur looked shocked for a moment before closing his eyes and sighing.  
"You know what, just let me in. I don't care what things you have been doing..." he said. Wait... Does he think I was 'busy' with somebody or something?  
"Dude it's not like that" I protested, "I just got out of the shower, you weren't meant to get here until another 10 minutes!"  
"Well sorry I was on time, Alfred..." I turned around looking for a clock, saying it was 6pm. How long did I actually like space out for?  
"Well ok, just come in make yourself comfortable I guess, while I get changed" I said before dashing upstairs, I decided to wear some plain boring jeans, ones without holes in, yay! And my favourite avengers t-shirt before heading down.  
"Okay I'm back!" I exclaimed, waving my arms around.  
"Welcome back, I suppose." He replied. I jumped into the seat next to him and put my arm around his shoulder.  
"So... What am I learning today oh great and wise Mr. Kirkland"  
"You are going to be learning some things about graphs, Mr. Sarcastic"  
"Dude, I was serious you are great, I mean you're helping me, that's gotta be something!"  
"Why thank you, I guess" he said, looking a little embarrassed now, was it because he felt bad for saying I was sarcastic? He began to show me a bunch of graphs, explaining how to find the equation for the lines or something like that...  
"So, Alfred, what's this line?" he asked suddenly.  
"What? Uh..."  
"Were you even listening? I come here to teach you and you just ignore me..." He muttered the last part. I felt bad now.  
"Artie, I'm sorry but I just don't understand this stuff very well, so just don't expect much of me, I'm not that smart..."  
"Alfred, I bet you have so much potential in that brain of yours, you could be great if you wanted to be" _Does he have faith in my abilities?_  
"I really couldn't be Artie, I've never been able to do this like ever."  
"My, I suppose I'll have to teach you this way then" he grabbed my hand and put a pencil in it, still holding my hand he wrote the equations down, I don't know how, but this is actually helping me.  
"Woah, how is this seeming easier when you write it using my hand?"  
"I'm not sure myself, you sure have some weird methods of learning" he chuckled, his voice was soft and you could still here his accent in his laughter, it seemed both attractive and cute at the same time.  
"Artie..." I said, I pulled him closer to me, his face was soooo close to mine, I looked at his lips, they were a light natural shade of pink and they looked soft... I then pulled him into a hug before saying. "Thank you so much" I knew my face was red but I couldn't care less because he couldn't see it behind his shoulder. "Well no problem, I did say I'll help you" he replied, pulling me off of him. I looked at his face and he looked happy. Genuinely happy. We continued to talk for the next hour about his past in England, he really seemed enthusiastic about the subject, does he not like it here?  
"Oi, Artie, do you hate being in America?" I questioned him looking in his emerald eyes.  
"What? No, I don't, it's certainly different, but I've met a ton of interesting people already! Like, Kiku, Ludwig, Berwald and you..."  
"I'm interesting...?" I said, surprised he mentioned me...  
"Of course, you were the first person who talked to me, and you left the best first impression!" he said before bursting into laughter about the last part.  
"Hey! Forget that happened" I yelled at him. He looked up, though he wasn't looking at me but the clock behind.  
"Ah, I see it's 8 already, I'll be heading off Alfred, I shall see you in school on Monday" he said before walking out, not giving me a chance to say bye. I collapsed onto the floor, shocked. Did I honestly think about kissing Artie earlier? I guess this does mean I do have something for him, but I doubt it's anything serious, it might be his accent? Yeah, it's totally his accent's fault, nice thinking genius. What if he doesn't like me back or even worse, he's disgusted by me and he'll ignore me. All these thoughts drove me mad, before I decided the best way to deal with them would be to sleep it off. I get into my bed, before sleeping; my last thoughts are of _Arthur_...

* * *

Man, this chapter is longer than the others, I tried though guys, that counts for something, right? So anyway thanks for reading and all my new followers :D


	4. First kiss!

**Oh my god, I honestly couldn't think about how to continue the story after like 700 words of this chapter, it took days to try and think of something, but guys... It's actually done now! And it's a decent length. There's like tons of dialog though. By the way, I appreciate all my favorites and follows guys! :3**

* * *

Arthur's PoV 

I made my way to my next class, music. Luckily for me, nobody particularly annoying does that class apparently. I sat down in my seat, and observed those around me. I continued to do this until a pair of arms wrapped around me, I turned my head slightly, finding a auburn haired male to be the owner of the arms. "Ciao! You're the new guy, aren't you, nice to meet you, I'm Feliciano but you can call me Feli~" he said, I could barely process what the Italian said, how can one speak so bloody fast...  
"Well, nice to meet you too, I'm Arthur, just call me Arthur" I replied at a much slower pace.  
"I hope we become the best of friends, oh have you met my boyfri-"  
"Hallo, I'm Ludwig, I'm sorry about him, he's always like that" the blonde tall male next to him interrupted, his a face a little red. His accent was clearly German, and I wondered if he was somewhat related to the louder German he had met the other day.  
"By any chance are you related to Gilbert?" I asked, not realising I did so until I finished.  
"Ja, he is my brother" he said, I swore I heard him whisper something like unfortunately under his breath afterwards. The bell rung to indicate the start of the class, and the once loud group went silent. The teacher entered the room.  
"So today class, I shall teach you some techniques you can use when composing your own music..." he began. The teacher, though I did not quite learn what his name was yet, continued with his lecture for what seemed like forever. I felt Feliciano poke my arm, attempting to maintain my gentlemanly composure, I turned around to face him.  
"Mr. Edelstein's lectures seem to last forever, sì? You'll get used to it." The lesson dragged for an awfully long time. The only bloody thing I learnt is that the teacher is too lazy to do things for himself and gets students to do it for him and that Italians never quite seem to shut up. My mind wondered a little but, recalling the events of my first session with Alfred. I was not sure but he seemed to acting rather unusual. I decided to dismiss any ideas I had and just assumed he was just sick or something. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not realise that it was the end of the class and it took Ludwig pushing me lightly to get me to snap out of it.  
"Th-Thank you..." I stuttered out before leaving the class. As soon as I stepped out of the room, a loud voice was heard above all others.  
"Yo Artie! You up for coming round my house tonight? My parents are gone" he yelled, the hall suddenly got a whole bloody quieter... There were whispers and giggles from girls and boys saying they never expected their captain to bend that way, I felt the heat of embarrassment and anger rise to my face. I grabbed his arm, not caring if I broke the bloody thing and dragged him to the nearest toilets...  
"Ouch! Artie...What was that for?!" He whined, is he honestly that dense?!  
"You are in NO position to whine you git, you can't bloody shout questions like that in public!" I complained, still pissed.  
"Why? It's not weird to hang out with people outside of school, dude."  
"No, but you mentioned your parents are gone and that it would be at night people would assume that I was..." I trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence.  
"That you are..."  
"People could think I'm gay! And that we're together!" I almost yelled. His expression turned dark all of a sudden, and he pushed me to the wall holding me there with a great amount of force.  
"Are you saying that is a bad thing?" he voice was deeper than usual.  
"Wh-What? There's nothing wrong with being gay!"  
"Then is it the idea of me being with you...?" his face getting closer to mine, observing the expression in my eyes, while his eyes held fear, even though he was confronting me...  
"No! Not at all! I mean you're a lovely chap, popular, athletic and you seem very... nice." His expression turned to his usual happy one, he released me patting my shoulder.  
"Dude, you over think things! Just chill, I'll wait for you after school. Can't wait!" he laughed, walking out, leaving me on my own. I felt my knees give up, making me fall to the floor. What was that just now, was he offended? Though multiple questions came to mind I knew one thing was certain...

Alfred Jones was not who he seemed.

* * *

It was now the end of the school day, and Alfred has kept to his word of waiting for Arthur. He checked his phone several times, restless, unable to keep still waiting for the Brit. It had occurred to the American that he does like Arthur in a far more romantic matter than 'bros'. Finally the moment had arrived, Arthur gone down the small steps which lead from the school, though he didn't seem to notice Alfred.  
"Dude, hello? Study time remember ..." Alfred said, grabbing Arthur by the collar and dragging him the way towards his house.  
"You wanker! You simply can't sneak up on somebody like that" Arthur, his heart racing.  
"Sorry, I told you I was waiting for you!" he said, laughing loudly.  
"Ugh, can we just get this bloody over and done with? I have somewhere to be..."  
"Where?" The American asked, curious. Where could my Artie be going?  
"I promised Feliciano that I'd go to his house for some kind of 'welcome to hell' party" he replied, sighing.  
"Sweet, I'm gonna come with you, Artie!"  
"Please don't you'll embarrass me..." he moaned.  
"Oh come on, man. I'm not that bad." The two continued their conversation before reaching Alfred's house. Alfred was about to unlock the door, however to his surprise, his parents were still home, though NOT to his surprise, they were fighting. Alfred turned to Arthur, grabbing his hand before walking away from the house. Boy, did he not want to interrupt his parents...  
"Wait! You git, where are we going?!" he the male being dragged protested.  
"Anywhere other than there..." the American responded, his head low. He never felt more useless than when his parents were arguing, not being able to do anything to help, only getting hit or yelled at in return...  
"Why? Is something wrong?" The Brit picked up on the American's behaviour, making Arthur concerned.  
"Ah nothing, dude! Nothing at all" Alfred laughed, putting on one of his signature grins. He continued to drag Arthur until he spotted the café Arthur works in. "Hey, let's go in. I'm starving." He said, not waiting for a response and just entering anyway.  
"Welcome! What would you like to ea- Arthur, what are you doing here? You're not meant to be working today..."  
"Ah, I was just dragged into here by this idiot."  
"HEY!" Alfred protested.  
"You two are such a cute couple!" The waitress giggled.  
"We are not together! Anri, you know I 'm straight" Arthur sighed, a sudden foreign feeling was felt within the American after those words, his smile dropping slightly.  
"Sorry, sorry, Iggy. Just sit down you two and I'll get you a cup of tea and this man some coffee" She said, still smiling, Arthur didn't think she was sorry one bit. "Wait... Iggy?"  
"Ann calls me that because I'm from England, frankly I think that's stupid..." Arthur whined, crossing his arms. Alfred chuckled.  
"I think it sounds cute, Artie" grinning at the Brit. Arthur's face reddened.  
"Oh shut it, you tosser" Arthur huffed, turning his head.  
"Aw come on, Artie. You don't have to be like that..." When Ann returned to the table, carrying three drinks she sat down.  
"I'm on my break so I'll chat you with guys, 'kay? I didn't catch your name earlier, what is it?" she said, grabbing her drink of hot chocolate taking a sip.  
"It's Alfred Jones, but you can call me Al." The American answered.  
"Cool... Artie, isn't that party or whatever you invited me to in like 3 hours?" she said. Alfred felt a twinge of jealousy. _He texted her in class to invite her and not me?  
_"Yes, I think you can just wear normal clothes, so no need to dress up" he chuckled, as if he knew she'd be panicking over what to wear.  
"Oh thank god..."  
"Oi Ann! Break's over, get your butt back here!"  
"But I only just went on it..." She complained.  
"Tough luck, you know how it is, An." Arthur said, smiling smugly.  
"Fine..." she whined, returning to her place behind the counter. Arthur had already drunk his tea, as well as Alfred with his coffee. Alfred stood up, leaving money on the table.  
"Let's go Artie. I'm bored"  
"Very well, let's go then..." The two walked in the park, the American was still feeling upset about earlier. He's straight. He really did like Arthur, he wasn't exactly happy about that news. Arthur turned to look at Alfred, he noticed this and stopped in his tracks.  
"Alfred, please tell me what on earth is the matter?..." he sighed.  
"Nothing, I swear." He said, raising his arms in denial.  
"Lies, now tell me before I force it out of you" Arthur threatened, though his 'scary face' appeared cute to the weird American.  
"It's about earlier... " He said quietly.  
"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, Al. I didn't want to make it sound like a homophobe or anything" the Brit thought it was about the thing at school.  
"No not that! Just something else..." The same words were repeating in Alfred's head. I'm straight.  
"Then what is it?" The Brit didn't seem to understand.  
"Artie, would you actually be opposed to you know... Being with a guy?" Alfred's face tinted pink.  
"What brought all this on?" "When that Ann chick said we looked like a cute couple..."  
"Oh, well um. I suppose if I felt that way for a guy, I wouldn't be opposed to it if the feeling was mutual..." Arthur said, clearly confused by the questioning. Sometimes the Brit can be so dense.  
"Ah okay! I was just curious you know... Well you have a party to get ready for, right? You should go do that"  
"Very well, see you at school, I guess." He replied beginning to walk away.  
Alfred began arguing with himself, he's had a couple of chances now to kiss his crush, and he's turned the chance down every time. He began to wonder if he could just run up to Arthur and kiss the moody bastard, and hope everything ends up happy, though he'd probably be called a pervert or get punched or something. Suddenly, the American's legs started to move on their own running to the Brit. Alfred made his mind up. Now is the time... He turned the male around, Arthur's eyes widening in shock.  
"A-Alfred? What are you do-"he sentenced interrupted by a pair of lips joining his. Somehow the Brit managed to widen his eyes further, not being able to process what is happening. Alfred parted from Arthur, his face as red as a tomato, he had a tear in his eye, like he was ashamed of himself.  
"I'm...I'm so sorry Artie... I'll leave you alone from now on..." he said, he then proceeded to run away, trying to get as far as possible...

Arthur just stood there; he touched his lips with his hand. Never did he expect his first kiss to be stolen by an American male. His face was pale with shock but with the exception of his tinted cheeks... He started to walk home, very slowly. He seriously needed to think about what the bloody hell just happened. And what the Brit thought was the strangest is that he didn't mind it, in fact though he may deny it, he actually liked it.

* * *

**In case you didn't know, Anri is Belgium, I just felt like putting her in the story for something. Not sure why but yay!**


	5. Parties and confessions!

**Feels like I haven't updated in like forever, but I have now! Sorry for the wait guys, hard to find inspiration. Of course I'd like to thank my lovely little Abbie with helping me with the plot of this chapter, even though I ended up changing some of it, because that's what planning is for! Well I hope you kinda enjoy the (kind of/close to) very cliched party plot.**

* * *

Alfred's PoV

I honestly cannot believe I just did that. Like seriously, it all went in a flash, I came to my senses as soon as I realised my lips had touched his. I felt so right yet... The look on Arthur's face begged to differ. He was shocked, disgusted even. My lips still tingled, that was the first time I'd kissed another male, but the gender doesn't matter much to me anymore. Urges to run the direction Arthur was heading to go and apologise filled my head. Realising that Arthur was going to a party at Feliciano and Lovino's house later tonight gave me an idea: I can go apologize there, maybe he'll forgive me. Lies after lies, you know you just want to see him again... I (reluctantly) called Gilbert, to find out more about that party.  
"Hey Al, finally realising how awesome I am to hang out with?!" That annoying voice laughed.  
"No... I was just asking if you were going to that party tonight?"  
"Of course I am! What party wouldn't have me in it! Why'd you ask?"  
"I was asking... You know who's going to be there? Or what time it is, I err...forgot." I rushed an excuse out.  
"Of course I do! My bro is going, so is Francis, Toni, Arthur, Yao, Mathias and his crew and some other un-awesome peeps, it's at 8pm" he replied.  
"Thanks, I'm gonna go now..." I hung up immediately after finding out the information I needed... Now all I need is to find some good clothes.

* * *

After an hour of deciding what to wear, like a fashion-conscious girl, I went to Feli's house. I stood still in front of the door, not knocking it. It was clear you could hear music and yelling from the outside but I know that isn't the reason I'm frozen to the spot. What if Arthur hates my guts now and will like avoid me or something? The very thought scared me, so I dismissed it before I could worry further, beginning to move my hand to knock the door, I saw it being opened before I got chance.  
"Ciao Al! You here to party with us?" the small happier teen chirped.  
"Ugh god, I hope that fat bastard isn't..." the grumpier brother added.  
"Oi, Oi don't be so mean, Lovi..." Antonio wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist, pulling him into a hug. Lovino's face turned red. D'aww he's embarrassed... "Well do you want to come in, amico" Feli waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Uhh- Yeah, I do." I stepped into to the rather large house and joined the insanely huge crowd. The music was deafening, girls wearing slutty outfits, boys hitting on those. And plenty of underage drinking. Yup, this was a high school party alright. I began searching for Artie, so I could apologize. But was stopped by a faint presence, turning around, it was Mattie and... Gilbert. God, I wish he left my brother alone.  
"Oh, Al, why didn't you tell me you were coming to the party? I would've come here with you..." His quiet voice asked.  
"Oh I only decided that I was gonna come about an hour ago"  
"Yeah, he called this piece of awesomeness probably so he could hang with me here!" The albino stated, wanting to join in the conversation. Mattie gave me a strange look.  
"You called... Gil?" he questioned me.  
"Yeah...Just wondered about it a little, so I asked him about it."  
"I bet you're just here to see Arthur..." Mattie giggled. Am I THAT easy to read?!  
"What?! No, why would I-"  
"WOAH! You like that nerd! Kesesese~ I have to tell EVERYBODY" oh hell no. He is NOT getting away with this, I was about to punch him until Mattie broke the tension a little.  
"Gil, do you really think it's awesome to hurt Al's feelings?"  
"...No...I'm sorry Mattie..." he hung his head low. Why was he apologizing to Mattie and not me?! The two walked off, and I continued my search...

* * *

**Arthur's PoV**

It's only been a bloody hour and I'm sick and tired of this god forsaken party. I just want to go home, have some tea, pet my cat and then read for the rest of the night. I walked out onto the balcony, so I could get away from all the noise, drinking and tramps. I swear, this is like one of these parties on American films... I looked up at the sky, gazing at the stars- Well there's not anything else to bloody do is there? I must have spaced out because I didn't hear the door being opened and another person coming onto the balcony.  
"Man, why can't they just leave me alone!" a familiar voice complained, no. This can't be Alfred; I wasn't ready to face him after... That. I turned around to look and my fears were confirmed.  
"Wow, Artie! Dude I've been looking for you like- since I got here! There's something I want to talk about..."  
"Alfred..." Was all I could get out of my mouth.  
"Look, I just want to tell you, I'm like super sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me, dude. I understand if you hate me, if you're disgusted with me, you want to avoid me..." he continued on and on, did he honestly think so much about this? I looked at his face; I could tell he was not lying about it. He looked truly guilty about what he had done. The thought that Alfred hating himself... was more than what I could handle. My attention was soon drawn back to the words coming out of his mouth. "- and I'll be super honest about it... I think I l-"  
"Bonjour!" My lord, that fucking frog has the WORST timing in the bloody world.  
"What do you want, frog?!" I hissed, already annoyed.  
"Still as cruel as ever I see, now what do we have here? Did I interrupt something romantic?" he asked.  
"No Francis, now can you please go? I did have something to tell Artie..." Alfred sighed.  
"No, I don't see why I would need to if it's nothing romantic or anything of the sort."  
"You heard Al; he had something to tell me, now I think it's best that you remove your bloody self."  
"Fine... I'll leave but on one condition." "Depends on what it is" Al replied.  
"When you're done, I get to have Arthur for the night!" WHAT?!  
"No way am I agreeing to this, you wanker!" I looked over to Al waiting for him to argue, but his face... It looked empty. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me, and that frog's cheek was touching mine.  
"It's is fine... Right, Alfred?" he asked, squeezing me tighter, I found it getting harder to breathe. Just how tight was he intending to hold me? I felt myself slipping from consciousness...  
"Let go of me... You git..." was all I could get out before my world faded to black. 

* * *

"Artie! Dude! Wake up." I heard a voice calling to me. Who was it? I tried to open my eyes, but my lids felt too heavy. "Artie, I'm not joking, get up...Please" I tried once more, managing to open my eyes slightly.  
"A-Alfred?" I asked.  
"Oh my god, Artie. You scared me" he hugged me; I felt my shoulder was begging to get wet. He's crying?  
"What happened, where am I?"  
"You're at my house; I took you here after you passed out when Francis was trying to take you away..." So that was it, I made a mental note to beat that frog next chance I got. "Are you alright?" Alfred asked, his eyes were full of guilt still, and concern.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Don't cry! It's not as if he could've killed me, don't be stupid."  
"He still could've taken you away and... Had his sick and twisted way with you" Alfred's voice went dark. It made me wonder, how didn't that happen?  
"Did you stop him?"  
"Yeah, I asked him nicely to let go of you" he gave me a small smile. As if I believe that! I decided to try and steer the conversation another direction.  
"So... What were you saying before Francis interrupted you?" I asked, his face tinted pink for a moment.  
"That doesn't matter now! I need to get you home; your parents might kill you!" That's right... He doesn't know.  
"Oh I don't exactly live with them, Alfred. Though I would like to get home, I've had enough of today..."  
"Can I ask why you don't?"  
"No, you can't."  
"Oh okay... I'll go drive you home then, give me directions on the way, 'kay?" We left his house and entered the car, it wasn't the best, but what do you expect when you're only a high school student? It was quiet in the car with the exception of my directions, but I tried to break the silence, I couldn't stand it.  
"Look, Alfred. About earlier, I don't feel like you need to apologize, I already forgive you. Just warn me if you pull a stunt like that next time..."  
"Wait... Next time?" he asked, his eyebrow rose.  
"Oh well- I don't mean I want you to do it again, it's just that I was saying things and that kind of just was put into the sentence. You know what I bloody mean you git! Why should I be explaining myself?! You're the one who needs to do that, I mean why would you even do such a thing?"  
"Oh, we're here, Artie." He stopped the car. He stepped out of the vehicle and opened my door.  
"Why thank you, you didn't need to do that. I guess I'll go now..." He grabbed my arm forcing me to turn around, his face was bright red, and his expression was visible even in the dark.  
"Do you want to know why?" He paused, facing away from me. "It's because... I like you Artie. Heck, I bet that's an understatement! But I'm prepared to accept what's to come now. If you don't like me back, it's fine we can stop being friends an-"I had enough of his talking. I decided the best way to interrupt the bugger was just to kiss him. I half-expected him to kiss back, however he pushed me away.  
"You git, don't assume things just because I was shocked. I never said I didn't...like it either..." I grumbled, not really wanting him to hear the last part.  
"But...I thought you were straight? You said it yourself"  
"Well how was I meant to know if I was gay or straight when I was home-tutored since I was a child and never kissed anybody in my life!"  
"That's a lot to take in Artie, I'll admit that." His eyes widened and he looked at me with pure curiosity. "I was your first kiss?!" My god he is slow.  
"Yes."  
"Ha-ha! I'm glad that's cleared up Artie, I thought you hated me for kissing you and were going to avoid me for the rest of your life. But to find out this, it's honestly made me really happy." He grinned, cheering me up a little. Any expression other than that goofy smile of his really doesn't suit him that much.  
"Okay, well I'll see you at school..." I put my keys into the apartment door. But then turned around with my lips meeting Alfred's once more. This time, I kissed back, which I felt a smile rising from Al's face... He then ran off back into his car and started the engine. He gave me a wave and one final grin before driving off. "The nerve that git has..." I muttered before entering my apartment. I went straight to the bed so I could go to sleep. I couldn't help but to think about how Alfred may change my whole life ahead of me...

* * *

**Sorry about how fast it seems, though it may just be me who noticed it. I just wanted their relationship to progress a little further... .**


	6. Together at last!

**Yay another update! This one is a little shorter than the rest, so I apologize for that. I don't own Hetalia (for now...), only my ideas.**

* * *

**Alfred's PoV**

How could maths get any more boring?! I remember when I found maths easy, y'know back when it was just numbers. But as soon as they started added letters... Just nope, I'm done. Of course I have been doing so much better thanks to Artie; I look over to him, he's actually paying attention to the teacher, his green eyes were focused on the board at the front and he was taking notes every couple of seconds. Naturally my eyes scroll down his figure, I couldn't help notice that he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans which complimented his ass so nicely... I really shouldn't be thinking like this. I eventually realised Artie was gazing right back at me, his face turning red, he must've noticed I was staring, because he turned back around and covered his face with his small hands. Man, he can be so adorable at times. I tried once again to pay attention to the class I was meant to be listening to in the first place, but I felt myself going into some kind of trance... My eye lids were feeling heavier as well as my head. I put my face to my desk still trying to listen. The noise was fading out as well as the light...

"Oi, git wake up!" I felt somebody prodding my head, lifting it up I saw Artie was glaring at me with an irritated look on his face. How I still thought he looked good like that was unbelievable.  
"Oh hey Artie, you wouldn't believe this but I think I was hypnotised! My eye lids got like totally heavy and my head-"  
"You idiot, you wasn't hypnotised you just fell asleep." He sighed. "Come on, let's go, we'll be late else" He grabbed my ear and forced my out of my chair, he continued leading me to the next class, his grip remained tight. How could he be so cruel to me?  
"That hurt!" I moaned.  
"Good. I hope it did. Might teach you next time to stay awake in class. You'll make my job teaching you harder if you don't"  
"Pft, means you'll have to stay with me for longer!" I grinned, it's always fun to bug Artie.  
"Oh shut it, Alfred" he growled. We walked to the next class in silence. When we got to class, Artie pushed me through the door and went straight to his seat. Shortly after, the class commenced and as expected: it was also boring.

The class finished, and I was first out of the doors and straight to freedom. I waited at the gate for Artie. Well, I had to make sure he didn't run off from me didn't I? After about 10 minutes of waiting, he finally left the school building. How does he honestly take so much time to leave...  
"Artieeeee!" I cheered, running up to him and squeezing him tightly. His face went bright red before yelling.  
"Alfred! We're in bloody public! Don't you care about what people think about you?"  
"Nope! And besides, they're probably just jelly of you because you get to hang out with the hero!" I mean seriously, who wouldn't be?  
"Jelly?... You know what never mind, can we just the studying over and done with..." he sighed.  
"Wanting to get rid of me that quick Artie?..." I gave him the best puppy-dog eyes I could and judging by the look on his face, I caught him off guard.  
"What, no! I just..." he panicked.  
"Hahah, I'm just kiddin'. Oh! That reminds me, my parents are home today so we can't go there, know anywhere we could go where it's quiet?" I asked, staring at Artie, awaiting his reply.  
"I suppose we could go to my apartment, but only because there's nowhere else you idiot." He mumbled. And with that I grabbed him arm and commanded him to lead the way.

* * *

"Well we're here now Alfred, make yourself at home I guess..." he said, opening the door to his apartment. It was certainly... different. I looked around, noticing the walls were plain cream, the room was filled with bookshelves. And in the centre was a couch which was in front of a...  
"WOAH! That TV is HUGE!" I yelled.  
"Yes, I guess it is rather big. I don't really use it that much though." He chuckled in response.  
"With a TV this size...Why would you not use it?!" I couldn't hold my excitement. Just imagine how amazing watching Iron Man or Captain America would be with this...  
"Well anyway, shall we get started?" He asked. I almost forgot the purpose of the visit due to how amazing this TV is! I sat down on the couch in front of me. Wow, this is comfortable; Arthur followed me, he was holding some paper and a couple of pens...

After like an eternity of being taught about triangle-thingy-things. He left to get drinks and some snacks, telling me I can stay here for a little longer if I wanted. Well duh, of course I do!  
"Can I turn on the TV, Artie?" I asked.  
"Fine, just keep the volume low..." he replied. YES. I switched it on and some movie was playing. I really couldn't care less about what was playing, so I continued to watch. But what I got from it is that this guy was like friend-zoned or something and he finally decided to man up and tell the blonde chick. She kinda realised she liked him and then... They kissed and hugged under the moonlight. Man, what a lame cheesy ending; deciding I have had enough of the TV, I switched it off. I couldn't help to feel envious about the man, getting to be with the woman he loved. If only I was that way with my Artie. Well you're not going to be with him if you're not gonna put in the effort in and try, a voice inside my head complained. Great, I'm crazy now; the voice did have a point though. It had to be done, and now is the best time to do it, we're alone, nobody and disrupt me like last time.  
"Hey... Artie?"  
"What is it now Alfred?" I heard him call from the kitchen area.  
"Do you think... W-we could be you know... like T-together?..." I stuttered out. Yeah, real smooth Al. I heard a plate smash.  
"Shit. Bloody hell, god damn it, fuck me!" Arthur yelled. I've never really heard him swear before. Y'know proper swears, not 'git' whatever that even meant.  
"Are you okay?! Are you hurt" I said, running toward where he was. I found him just standing by the mess, staring at it. "Dude, Artie, it's not that fascinating."  
"What? Oh..." He looked up towards me. "Your fault." He stated.  
"How is it my fault?! You're the one who dropped it!" he huffed in response to that. He turned away from me only for me to turn him back to face me. "Artie. Just please answer the question." I practically begged him.  
"Well... I really would like to but, I wouldn't be willing to... Come out the closet for the whole school to know; if you understand that." And to that I did. But that wasn't a good enough excuse for me to give up.  
"We can keep it secret until you're ready" I grinned, attempting to encourage him.  
"If you put it that way..." he mumbled. I'm just gonna take that as a yes.  
"Great, you've really made me happy now!" my grin widened. I picked him up and spun him around.  
"PUT ME DOWN ALFRED!" he yelled, I followed his order, not wanting to screw things up already. "You're always happy anyway. Why would I change that?"  
"Because now I get to be with the one I love, you!" His face turned into a tomato, like Lovino when he's around Toni.  
"Just please shut up..." He looked down. I chuckled, he doesn't realise how cute he is, does he? I lifted his chin up and brought his face closer towards mine to which then our lips touched. Arthur hesitated at first but then kissed back. We were together for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually we parted, when we were out of breath of course.  
"I'm gonna go then now. Mattie might kill me if I'm not home ready to look after the house while he's gone to Gilbert's, parents should be at work now too!"  
"Uhh... Very well. B-Bye Al..." He said. Did he seriously just call me Al? I gave him one last smile before leaping through the open door.

After leaving the building I began to cheer out loud, receiving weird looks from passers, but that didn't stop me. I ran the rest of the way home, and opened the house door in the loudest way possible. Mattie jumped up in shock.  
"Al, what did I tell you about noise!" he sort-of-yelled.  
"Well hello brother-dear! Come on, you can go now!" I smiled at him.  
"Brother-dear?... I take it you made up with Arthur then..." He gave me a light smile.  
"Well we never fell out. He was just shocked, do you believe that! We're like together now but don't tell anybody"  
"I won't, I won't. I'll be going now, don't burn down the house or anything." He took his leave. And I automatically switched my console on and played Titanfall for the rest of the night...

* * *

**My friend has already mentioned it but I will too. 'Martini1x' and I ****will be doing a collab-fanfiction of a sort. I will be starting with the first chapter very soon and then she will write the next, the rules of this is that we won't be able to change/reverse anything that happens in previous chapters, neither will be able to write the next chapter until the previous one has been uploaded, and that we cannot change/influence or stop each other from writing something in their chapter from outside our own chapters. The fanfiction will initially be uploaded on my account and once completed, unless we change our minds, will be uploaded to her account also.**

**But anyways, thanks for following me and stuff. Love it when my work is appreciated. Personal thanks to XSaffyX and obviously Abbie for giving me reviews for pretty much every chapter! :3**


	7. Detention

**Bloody hell sorry for the wait, it's been a holiday and I haven't gone out the house that much so I haven't been able to think straight and come up for ideas *Throws chapter in your face* Just accept it, it's slightly shorter than it could've been but oh well. I apologize for things and well... things.**

* * *

Alfred's PoV

I woke up feeling refreshed, today was gonna be a whole new day. A day where I'm no longer single! I practically skipped down the stairs, grabbed a couple of Mattie's pancakes, regardless of his protests, and left the house, because obviously, I was late. I jogged down the street waving and smiling at people I passed, those who actually knew me waved back. I looked at my phone, initially distracted at my lock screen which had a photo of Artie, which I took secretly, on it before checking the time, noticing that I only had like -5 minutes to go I picked up my pace before eventually sprinting.

"Jones, why are you 10 minutes late and could you open the door properly next time, instead of almost pulling it off its hinges?" the teacher sighed, clearly way too used to my punctuality, I walked up to her, one of her eyebrows raising in question.

"I'm sorry teach, please forgive me!" I said, bowing to add effect, she hit herself in the face?

"Just go sit down..." she whined before heading back to the board to continue with the lesson I interrupted with my heroic entrance. Naturally the lesson went super slow and unggghhhhh. I looked at the window next to me some of the younger guys were running around the track, as if they were trying to escape the yelling coach behind them. I continued to watch the session until I felt something light being placed on my hand, I turned my head to look, revealing a small piece of paper, clearly torn from a book, and I opened the note...

'whos comin to practice l8r gonna go thru a plan? ;P' a couple of names were scribbled down underneath, looking at the writing it could only belong to Mathias, he was pretty cool, not Alfred Jones cool, but he's pretty good at football. I wrote my name quickly on the paper, before passing the note to Gilbert behind me. However, the note's route was blocked by the teacher's hand, which hastily snatched it away before giving me a frustrated look.

"You know, Alfred Jones, first you're late then you pass notes, this isn't looking good for you..." she said before giving me _that smirk_.

"No please don't give me detention, it wasn't me it was-"

"No excuses Jones, detention for you after school, good luck getting to practice now" she laughed before warning the class that she'd be more than happy to give everybody detention if they passed any more notes around... evil bitch.

So here I was. Detention. Unfortunately for me, the only two in the room was well... me and Miss. H... 5 minutes in my hour long punishment and I already had enough. The excruciating and awkward silence was interrupted with the noise of her heels hitting the ground.

"Right, I'm going to quickly see Mr. Edelstein...It would be in your best favour NOT to escape" she excused before threatening me with the return of her mysteriously appearing frying pan. She left the room, and with that me. I'm like super dumb but even I can see what goes on between those too. Judging by that, I decided she was gonna be a while regardless of what she said; I checked my phone, my eyes widening when I saw the amount of texts I had received, a majority from my bros. Though I'll be honest, I ignored every single one of those. I opened up messages so I could send a text to Artie.

'Artie can u come 2 room 3A? Need help now thx' I placed my phone on the table waiting for a response...

'*you *to *thanks, and fine, it better not be anything stupid.' Does he seriously need to correct me? The complaint left my mind when I saw Artie at the door. I waved and ran towards him, pulling him into a hug, his face tinted pink slightly as I did so. Adorable.

"So what did you need help with?" He asked, pushing me away. I pouted but quickly replaced it with a grin.

"My boredom. I'm in detention, and teach just left to probably have a quickie with Mr. Edelstein..." I explained.

"Wait? Miss. Hedervary and Mr. Edelstein have a secret relationship?!" Artie asked genuine shock on his face. Wait seriously? "And you're meant to be in detention. You know? Punishment and silence?" he complained.

"How could you not notice it? They have their hands all over each other whenever they think nobody's looking, stupid pervert teachers..." I sighed. "And I know but I didn't do it I swear!"

"I believe you Alfred." Artie replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes; the room was silent for a few moments before Artie broke it. "If you just called me here so you could kill your boredom then I'm off..." he sighed, turning towards the door, with pure instinct, I grabbed his thin arm.

"Artie don't go..." I whined slowly kiting him to a corner so he couldn't escape and leave me alone again. I tried to give him my best puppy dog eyes again, after learning previously that they do work against him rather well. His frown faded away.

"Fine, but next time, I'm not going to help you..." he closed his eyes; silence filled the room once more, damn, what's with these silences? It's like I'm in some kind of drama. "Alfred... Could we get out of this corner?" he questioned quietly, I chuckled a grin forming on my lips.

"Nope~" I sung before my mouth connected with his, I felt his face heat up, causing me to smile into the kiss, he began to kiss up. My heart sped up like a giddy little school girl's.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

Francis walked around the halls of the building, bored, he didn't want to go to practice, he didn't feel like messing up his 'perfect face', so he was just stalling by taking a stroll. Unfortunately for the two lovebirds in the class room, the French man happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time, he caught site of a couple of blondes in an unsupervised room, naturally, this interested him, peering in, obviously ensuring that he isn't seen by either one of the two, he saw Alfred and that oh so fascinating Brit he wouldn't mind having all for himself. Francis decided to take a picture of Alfred, who was now currently kissing down Arthur's neck, perhaps being able to fully utilise the photo in future scenarios to blackmail them. Following that, he walked away quickly, to make sure he wasn't caught snooping.

In the room, Alfred kissed down the Brit's neck, occasionally sucking the area, all Arthur was able to do was try to stay up and moan quietly, he moved his hand up to his mouth, to muffle the noise. To which, Alfred noticed this and ceased what he was doing.

"Artie... I wanna hear you..." The American complained, the Brit shook his head, before removing his hand.

"Alfred, I can't just do that in school, I mean we shouldn't really be doing this at all..." he sighed, looking away from his partner.

"Look, nobody is here Artie... Come on pwease can I hear your beautiful voice?" he replied, with the best baby voice he could imitate, Artie gave in, closing his eyes slowly, Alfred understanding the message began to remove Arthur's shirt. Arthur watched carefully as his partner removed his shirt, he was not sure if he should be helping or doing something else. Panic and worry flashed over the Brit as he thought that maybe Alfred has done things such as this before and who he could've done it with. But his thoughts were interrupted when Alfred's tongue came into contact with his nipple, while his hand came into contact with the other. Arthur squeaked, shocked when this happened but slowly adapted, his nipples hardening due to the work of his soon to be lover. The Brit felt himself harden, his face turning red at the realisation. The American gave a small smirk, proud that he was the reason, he decided he wasn't going to be so cruel as to teased, his free hand moved towards his partner's trousers, he rubbed the area while the clothes were still on, getting a moan out of Arthur. He then worked to undo the buttons and the zip of the trousers, before moving onto the boxers, pulling them down, the Brit hissed when his now free member was touched by the breeze from the open window, the cold breeze however was replaced by Alfred's warm breath as he became closer, his hand was already at work stroking it, small moans escaping from Arthur's mouth. His partner briefly licked the tip, causing the Brit to whimper and slowly his back slid down the wall until he was pretty much sitting. Alfred took the length almost whole in his mouth, his tongue exploring every inch it could; Alfred used his hands to rub Arthur's thighs.

"Holy shi-it..." Arthur struggled to get out, his hips bucking and louder moans erupting, Alfred backed up a little. "Al... I'm-" he whimpered to Alfred, his hand gripping the American's hair, pulling him down a little. Alfred picked up the pace a little to finish the Brit off, Arthur moaned loudly with pleasure calling the American's name before releasing his seed. Alfred who was initially shocked reacted quickly and swallowed it all. He moved himself and began to help Arthur get changed again.

"Why on earth did you-"

"We can't leave a mess here, can we?" The American interrupted, chuckling lightly, Arthur composed himself once more before sighing.

"You don't think we'll be caught, will we?..." the Brit panicked, looking around in instinct. The American just laughed, petting Arthur's soft hair as they walked out of the school. "Bloody hell I can't even believe you did that..." The American didn't argue, he just gave Arthur a small but sweet kiss on the lips before his hand joined Arthur's as the two walked...

* * *

**If you can tell, I tried to give you something to make up for the lack of plot, but thanks for reading. Also, reviews and favourites are author-fuel so please do that :P**


End file.
